Born from the Enemy
by Ryuuko777
Summary: my first C.L. fic a new character comes on the scene but is he a freind or foe


Well this is my first _Code Lyoko _fic, like everyone else I don't own _Code Lyoko_ but I do own the o/c that I have created for this story so yea if it sucks let me know but if it's ok still let me know

**BORN FROM THE ENEMY**

_Chap 1 "The Son"_

The scanner hummed and swung open and from it fell a 16 year old boy his jet black hair clung to his scalp. As he slowly pushed himself to his knees he coughed, vomiting a thick, clear bile and welcomed his first breath of air on this plane of existence. Using the open door of the scanner as a crutch he stood pulled himself to his feet, the muscles of his body glowed in the light of the scanner. At his feet he found a long rag of a blanket and wrapped it around himself. Slowly he pulled the blanket around himself and disappeared into the darkness of the factory.

"Tower Deactivated Jeremy," a cute pink haired girl spoke after entering her code. "Alright well since there is no reason to return to the past come on back Aelita." The girl smiled, nodding and waited to be transferred back to Earth. Up on the control deck the four teens waited for the return of there friend. Soon the scanner door opened and Aelita gently stepped out of the scanner pulling in a breath of fresh air but stopped short when she saw what met her on the other side was not who she expected. As she saw the dark figure standing a few feet away from the scanner she had no idea what to do. Calmly she readied herself for anything, but all the figure did was pull the hood covering its features back, revealing the face of a boy about there age and extend his hand towards her and muttered weakly _"I need your help_…" before falling to the floor and out of conciseness. Quickly she called for the others and as they came down the freight elevator they saw what all the commotion was about. Odd was the first to say something as usual. "Well that's something you don't see everyday now is it?" The others shook there heads in agreement. "Well we can't just leave him here," Ulrich stated, "Odd give me a hand will you." The two boys lifted the boy up and carried him out of the factory before calling for help.

Days pass and slowly the eyes of the boy open, calmly he climbed out of the bed pulling the different sensors that were watching all his vital signs. Slowly he made his way to a nearby window and pushed it open. The wind whipped around him and calmly without a second thought he launched himself into the air and started to fall to the ground 20 stories away. As he fell the wind whipped around his face and body and as the ground came closer and closer he turned and landed with a thud on his feet. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone noticed before taking off into the nearby woods. Slowly he made his way through the thick forest the hospital cloths tearing on branches. As he made his way threw the forest cleared and in front of him stood an old house. The sign on the front read **Hermitage**, he pushed threw the front gate and entered the abandoned building. The floorboards creaked under his weight as he moved throughout the building. It seemed as if no one had been here in ages. As he made his way threw the abandoned house he noticed fresh scuff marks on the floor, bending down he wiped two fingers threw the scuff marks. After examining his fingers for a while he came to the conclusion that he was not alone in this place. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and followed the marks down the hall and into what he thought was an empty room. Looking in he saw the same pink haired girl from before and gently knocked on the doorframe. She shot strait up and out of her thoughts at the sound dropping a small doll she held in her arms. The boy held out his hands showing he meant to cause her no harm. Alita was on edge it was the second time this boy had appeared before her and the way he looked screamed psycho killer. She readied herself for the coming attack but it never came, he continued to stand in the doorway hands still out showing that he meant to not harm her. Pulling in a deep breath she calmly asked, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" The boy calmly lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged. "My name is Atticus Valentine, and I am definitely not from around here." The last part reverberated in Alita's head as she remembered seeing this boy down in the scanner room. "You're from Lyoko aren't you?" the question slowly rolled out of her mouth and as she said it, it made sense, just a few days ago it this boy was nearly dead and if she had learned anything about the place that she used to live on it was that the things that came from it were usually not too normal. Calmly she moved off of the bed she was sitting to get a better look at this boy from another world. Moving around him she noticed nothing that was too out of the ordinary, that is if you excluded the torn up hospital cloths. Moving to a nearby closet she rummaged around until she found what it was she was looking for and tossed a fresh pair of clothing at the boy. Cautiously he caught them in mid air and with shot a questioning look up at her, not really knowing what to do. Slowly she explained what he had to do with the clothing making sure he understood, left the room and waited a little ways down the hall for him to come out. Leaning against the wall Aelita was left in her thoughts, _could this have something to do with the loss of her memories to Xana? Could this guy be like her and hold a key to Lyoko? Could there have been others children that were like her, locked in unknown sectors waiting to get out, maybe this guy can fill us in on some of the deeper secrets on Lyoko. _Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder finding the boy fully dressed in a pair of slightly baggy pants and a black tee-shirt. Snapping back to reality all she could think about was the reaction on her friends faces when the meet the new kid in town.

A few weeks passed by with Atticus easily entered Kadic and feel into the rhythm of becoming a student. A few more days passed when Jeremy called the group from the Factory, telling them he might have found something in Franz Hopper's diary but the encryption code could only be found deep inside Sector 5. The only thing he could decipher was the document title, _Project: Guardian_, excitement fueled Jeremy's fire to figure out this puzzle as he sat waiting for the group to arrive.

Atticus stood calmly in front of the scanner waiting for his turn to be transferred, this wouldn't be his first trip back to Lyoko, but it would be his first time visiting Sector 5. The scanner door opened and Atticus stepped in and soon found himself looking out over the forest region waiting for the transport orb. Atticus on Lyoko resembled a shinobi dressed in black with a long red scarf trailing behind him and on his head large headband that could be pulled over the eyes and used as inferred and night vision. On his back hung a long ninja katana but all over his body hidden smoke pellets, throwing stars and kuni knives and other little useful items. Sitting up in a tree he watched a waited with anticipation for this new trip. As the transporter landed and they all piled in he felt a chill run down his spine. The transporter landed leaving them standing in front of the gateway before Jeremy's voice sounded in there ears reminding them that they had the usual 3 minute countdown. The gang ran down the long hall and stepped into the keep and started the search for the key. "2 minutes remaining any luck on the key?" Jeremy asked as he sat in front of the main computer watching the progress of his friends. Ulrich turned around scanning the room trying to find the key before answering there friend, "Yea we know Jeremy, but there's nothing out here." The room they all stood in was for the most part pretty plain, just a big open room with nothing really in it. "1 minute remaining." Panic started to set in with the group they new the room would be changing soon if they don't find that key soon. Atticus started to search the room again trying to find any hint of where the key could be hidden. "30 seconds left, you guys need to get out of there fast!" Everyone turned to get out of the keep, all but Atticus; it was then that they heard him shout out, "Hey I found it!" The key was hidden high up on the wall out of the reach of any of the group. "10 seconds, MOVE IT!" Jeremy gripped the arms of his chair waiting for his friends to get out. Atticus pulled out a kuni knife and lined up the shot. "9…8…7…6…5" Atticus released the knife and it shot strait and true to the target. "4…3…2…1…0" the room started to change a panel slide down, covering the key. The throwing knife stabbed into the panel with a loud thud, just missing the key. The gateway leading out of the keep slammed shut locking the group inside and cutting them off from Jeremy. The room started to violently change, walls sprung up out of the floor forming barriers cutting the others off from each other. Atticus was the only one who stood by himself wondering what would happen next, none of his abilities on Lyoko would do any good in this situation which kind of pissed him off. But he didn't have to wait long for something to happen. A passageway slid open and a barrage of energy blasts shot impacting on Atticus's body knocking him flat on his back with a grand total of 10 life points left. He lay there on the verge of passing out when he saw the tentacles lift him up off the ground.

_Well here's the end of the first chapter let me know what you think feedback is always good thanks _


End file.
